


Fun in New York

by Klarofeels



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Pining Klaus Mikaelson, Sex, Sexting, Shower Sex, Smut, Wet Dream, really sexy times, they sex up a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarofeels/pseuds/Klarofeels
Summary: AU/AH. When Caroline traveled to NY for her friend's birthday, she never thought she would end up in bed with a sexy British guy. Smut, be warned. (REPOST - USED TO BE MULTI CHAPTER, NOW ONE SHOT)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is something I had posted a while ago (cough cough, 2013, cough cough) and I decided to post it again. But this time, it's a one shot instead of a multi chapter, because well, shit happens. 
> 
> Thank you honestgrins (most perfect beta ever) for helping me in my time of need.

Caroline stepped inside the club, her bright eyes looking around to see the dance floor filled with bodies glued to each other. It was the weekend of Damon's birthday, and her friends decided to celebrate in New York with dancing and shopping, away from her small town. That was how she ended up at 'Sun and the Moon', the city's hottest new club. Her eyes squinted until she saw her friends perched in the VIP lounge, waving toward her. How did they get up there? she thought.

"Care! Care, over here!" she heard Elena shouting over the blasting music.

Waving at her friend, she enjoyed the appreciative glances from clubgoers as she made her way through the crowd toward her group. In her little black dress with her hair curled in perfection, Caroline was dressed to impress.

"Blondie, nice to see that you decided to join us," Damon said with a glare, though he gave a long leer down the length of her. "You're late...and looking smoking hot. Trying to get laid tonight?"

"Hey Salvatore, happy birthday. And yeah, not refusing any hot guys if the chance comes," she said with a wink. Caroline leaned against the VIP rail, watching everyone on the dance floor. Lost in the music and having fun, her eyes unexpectedly found him. Those devilish blue eyes pierced her, his curly blonde hair only slightly distracting from the kissable raspberry lips. He was the handsomest man she'd ever laid eyes on, and he was looking right back at her with a sexy smirk that snagged her gaze on his mouth.

Caroline shot the man a wolfish grin before telling her friends she was headed to the dance floor. I have to find this guy, he's gorgeous, with those eyes and those lips, oh my god! She couldn't stop thinking about those lips, how they would feel on hers, and on her neck, trailing kisses down to her collarbone, reaching her chest... Stop, right now, you sound like a pervert!

Edging herself into the crowd, Caroline didn't see him in the immediate vicinity. Shrugging, she started to move her hips slowly, getting lost in the song and thinking how the mystery man would feel behind her. The mental image of their hips grinding together, the scent of sweat and arousal messed with her mind. Finally, she felt him resting a hand on her waist, the other pulling her by the hip to press against his body. Fingers slowly dragged up her side, reaching her hair to sweep it from her neck.

"Hello, sweetheart, what's your name?" the man murmured against her ear. Caroline turned her head to confirm it was the mystery man from before; she ground down in pleasure, swaying their bodies to the beat.

Fuck, this guy is gorgeous and British. He's freaking sex on legs. "Caroline," she answered breathlessly. "You?"

"Klaus." His hot breath ghosted along her ear, the slight touch of his tongue arousing her even more than she already was.

Dancing closely, his hands wandered everywhere: glancing against the side of her breasts, stroking her stomach, sliding past her core to tease the hem of her skirt. The sexual tension was killing them both. Caroline turned around, eyes wandering his face and marveling how beautiful he was. Their noses grazed each other as they stared. He drove her crazy just with dancing and light touches, and she was already soaking wet.

Klaus seemed tense, as though holding back from pouncing on her right there, without a care for the people around them. His voice was rough and low in her ear. "When I first saw you, my only thought was 'I need to have her.' Then you came down to dance, your hips swaying sinfully as your head fell back with your hands in your hair," he teased, an added thrust making Caroline dizzy with want. "I want nothing more than to have you closer than this, begging for me to touch you."

Groaning, Caroline slid her body against his until his grip tightened noticeably. He opened his eyes, his voice husky with desire. "Come home with me?"

Caroline glanced up with hooded eyes, licking her lips.

"God, you're stunning," Klaus murmured quietly, almost like he didn't mean to say it.

Taking them both by surprise, she kissed him with everything she had. It was intense, hot and bruising as their hands frantically sought new ground. Klaus sank his tongue between her lips, and she was lost to their intimate dance. Reluctantly breaking their kiss for air, her lips trailed his jaw and up his cheek to reach his ear. "Yes."

\--

Caroline gasped when her back hit the elevator wall, Klaus's lips and hands pinning her to the cold tile; her hand buried itself in his golden curls, encouraging him to continue. The trip to his place was a blur, their greedy kisses and touches too tempting to just stop. They only paused when they made it to their destination. Klaus threw some cash at the driver and pulled her out of the cab, quickly slipping through the lobby to the privacy of the elevator.

Klaus was in heaven as his hand drifted into the open back of her dress, her skin soft to the touch. Her scent of vanilla and flowers intoxicated him and he reclaimed her lips lustfully. Hearing her moan against his mouth, he reached to cup a breast through her clothes, rubbing his thumb over her stiffening nipple. It was cruel torture to stop when the elevator opened to the penthouse entrance.

Fumbling with his keys, Klaus growled as she nibbled at his ear from behind. Once the door was open, he pulled Caroline toward his room without hesitation. She leaned against the wall and beckoned him closer until he claimed her mouth again, his hand running down her leg to hook a knee around his waist and hips rocking into her core. Caroline started to unbutton his dress shirt, trailing her fingers -- then her lips -- down the exposed flesh. Growling at the sensation, he impatiently released her in favor of removing her dress. The fabric slid up over her hips, her shoulders, breaking their contact as it finally came over her head.

Klaus pulled back to eagerly take in her full form, bare but for the black silk panties she wore. His chest heaved as he panted, his eyes admiring her full breasts and hardened nipples. Caroline was the picture of wanton desire: her skin flushed, curls tousled around her shoulders, and red lipstick smudged around her lips. Tenderly, he bent forward to peck her open mouth with small kisses that led up to her ear. "Genuine beauty," he whispered.  
Her breath caught in her throat, and god, her whole body clenched with need, her arousal obviously soaking the silk covering her core. Sweeping her hands down his shoulders to remove his shirt, she teasingly pulled his nipple with her lips. She swiftly moved to unbuckle his belt, popping the button open to push the pants down his legs. Biting her lip, she gave an appreciative smile that he wasn't wearing any underwear. As he kicked the pants away, Caroline automatically grasped his impressive length, her thumb spreading the precum on his cock before she started pumping him slowly.

Dropping his forehead to hers, Klaus groaned at the feel of her hand around him. He raised his eyes to hers, and she nearly killed him with the naked desire in her expression.

She hummed in pleasure, keeping her motion smooth and rhythmic. "I need to taste you."

His pulse jumped as Caroline moved closer to trail kisses from his collarbone and down his chest, her tongue tracing the muscles of his abs until she was on her knees. Glancing up, her eyes looked almost black with desire. She brought her mouth to his swollen tip, sucking lightly as her fist pumped the rest of his cock. Her other hand cupped his balls, massaging gently. With each bob of her head, he slid deeper and deeper until he was all the way to her throat. She sucked harder and with purpose, tightening her lips when his thighs started to quiver.

Muscles tense and begging for relief, each stroke of her tongue brought Klaus closer to ecstasy. When she moaned around his cock, his toes curled at the vibration and he placed a firm hand on the wall to keep his balance; she flicked her tongue against his tip, and he unconsciously bucked his hips.

"Caroline, love, I'm going to come," he tried to warn, his voice husky between moans. Her response was to suck him harder until he came with a loud growl. Her name fell from his lips like a prayer as she took his cum deep down her throat. Trembling, Klaus opened his eyes to see her swallowing, licking and kissing his tip one more time before meeting his eyes with a wicked smile.

Rising slowly, Caroline took her time kissing her way up his body. "You're delicious," she teased against his lips.

Blindly pushing the panties down her legs, Klaus lifted her and turned. Faster than he meant to, he lowered them both to his bed, kissing her all the while. Tasting himself on her tongue, arousal shot through him. His lips were everywhere, eventually settling on her breasts. He licked and sucked her nipples until they were red and swollen. At the impatient bow of her back, Klaus continued his path downward, dropping his tongue into her navel before making himself comfortable between her legs. Pressing his nose to the wispy blonde curls, he deeply inhaled her scent, his cock twitching below him. Keeping his gaze locked on hers, he slowly licked her slit, teasing up to her clit and nipping lightly.

Caroline cried out, hand flying to his head to hold him in position. Each decadent slide of his tongue, the edge of his teeth glancing against her sensitive skin, the overwhelming sensations built her closer to climax. Her volume control lost altogether, she moaned loudly when he slid two fingers inside her core. Writhing on the bed, she raised her hands to cup her breasts, rolling the nipples between her fingers until one last lick had her coming -- hard.

Opening her eyes slowly, she found Klaus watching her come back to reality. He gave her no further time to recover, though, launching up to kiss her and arranging her legs over his shoulders. With one swift thrust, he sank his cock into her tight, wet core. They moaned together as he eased into a fast rhythm. Biting her lip at feeling so full, Caroline gasped when he changed his angle and hit just the right spot to drive her crazy. The noisy slaps of their legs could barely be heard over their very vocal pleasure.

"I can't...hold...much longer," Klaus panted out with effort, slipping his hand between their bodies to stroke her clit.

Two more thrusts had Caroline falling over the edge, her walls clamping down on his shaft so he could feel the pulsing of her orgasm. The motion of his hips grew frantic as he lost control until he felt his own release, crying out her name. Suddenly exhausted, Klaus fell to her side. He sidled closer and urged her head to his chest, their legs interlocked as their breath evened out.

Pressing a kiss to her hair, Klaus closed his eyes and murmured, "Sleep now, love."

\--

When Klaus woke up the next morning, he realized he was very much alone in bed.

Sitting up, he looked around; her clothes were gone, but his nightstand bore a pink Post-It and a business card. He picked up the card first, seeing her printed number and name:

Caroline Forbes  
Designer

The note was written in a neat cursive.

Yesterday was awesome, we should do this again sometime -- Caroline

Swallowing down the disappointment of missing the morning after, he couldn't help but smirk at the memory from the night before.

\--

That night haunted Klaus, the memories never far from his mind.

He would daydream about one Caroline Forbes, only to still dream of her scent, her taste, her body at night. Each day he woke up without her by his side, though, the images felt like nightmares. Not one to pine for a woman he barely knew, Klaus couldn't help but to indulge in the masochism of remembering every inch of her without knowing when he'd see her again. It was like he was under a spell to leave behind his womanizing past, so enthralled with the memory of this girl; he even went back to the club hoping to find her, but no such luck.

Just going out to have fun with a harmless flirtation, his thoughts inevitably went back to his blonde queen. Resigned to the easy route after two whole weeks, Klaus took her card from its place in his wallet and decided to finally text her. What happened to you, mate? Text her and get this over with.

Already in bed and ready for sleep, wearing nothing but his necklaces, he picked up his mobile. He tapped out a simple message, direct and to the point.

Can't stop thinking about you. When can we meet again? -- Klaus

All that was left to do was wait.

Klaus turned off the light and tried to get some rest in the meantime.

\--

Caroline wasn't doing much better after going home to Mystic Falls. Luckily, she came back to good news; the interview she squeezed in before Damon's party turned into a job offer. She was ecstatic to make the move to New York, especially to work for her favorite fashion magazine.

Aside from the career advancement, even thinking of the city made her drift to the British hottie that she couldn't forget. She had tried, but vodka and ice cream weren't enough to drown the worry she had been ruined forever by one amazing night. The memory of those raspberry lips on her skin, on her earlobe whispering sweet nothings, his big hands exploring her body in the most delicious ways, his cock buried so deep inside her, they were always there to distract her in a weak moment.

It got so bad that she wouldn't be able to sleep without touching herself, pretending it was his hands sliding up her thighs. She would imagine scenarios where he would fuck her with his tongue, fingers, and cock until she was a sweating mess on her bead, wishing he were really there.

I'm obsessed with a guy, and I don't even know his last name. God, get a grip!

Two weeks with the relentless dreams, Caroline once again went to sleep with her mind full of Klaus.

\--

Caroline was in a suite that she didn't recognize. The full moon shone brightly, the cool night's breeze surrounding her on the balcony as she stared at the New York view. Glancing down, she found herself barefoot in a white, silk robe when a noise sounded from back inside the room.

Through the open door, Klaus watched her hungrily, clad only in sweatpants. Like a wolf stalking his prey, he walked toward her and offered an enticing hand.

"What are you doing out there, love? Come here."

His alluring voice drove her to him, clasping his hand in hers. She greedily took him in, his torso sculpted with perfection of a Greek God. The necklaces were like an aphrodisiac, even his tattoos turning her on. His piercing blue eyes tracked her every move, and chills ran down her body. Arousal was drowning her thoughts.

"Klaus," she whispered like a prayer. "I missed you."

She was already panting just remembering how she felt the last time they were together. Klaus brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles like a gentleman; then his tongue darted out to taste the skin between her fingers, in a very ungentlemanly way. His gaze never wavered from hers. Her lips parted as her breath hitched at the possibilities of what that tongue could do.

"Sweetheart, we may have been apart but you never left me," he said lowly. "You bewitched me. Every time I catch myself thinking of you, it consumes me." Klaus pulled her closer. "I can't stop thinking about your eyes, your skin, your mouth on me. The memory of you brings me to the brink of insanity, your throat moaning around me, making me come so hard that I almost couldn't stand."

His hands wandered her face as he spoke, trailing to her collarbone, the light circles he drew on her skin lighting her body on fire.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, the way your body reacted to my every touch. How you would cry out when licked your clit, how delicious your juices felt down my throat, your pussy hot and wet. Your face as the orgasm tore through you imprinted on my mind, just the thought making me hard." His hands slowly opened her robe. "Every time I closed my eyes it was like I was inside you again, your walls clamping my shaft like it was a glove. It made me crazy, wanting to spill my cum all over you, on your beautiful breasts, down your stomach until I reached your addicting sex."

Caroline felt her robe fall and she was standing before him wearing only a sheer, red thong. His cock was more than ready, the impressive length straining against the thin material of his sweatpants. Her eyes widened at the sight; he was the biggest she had ever seen, touched and fucked.

"I would step into my shower and touch myself, wishing I could see you on your knees in front of me while sucking my cock, or how much I wanted to fuck you from behind, pounding you until you spoke nothing but my name," Klaus continued, licking his lips.

Her wetness, dripping down her thighs, glistened for him to see. It took Caroline a moment to catch her breath so she could finally speak.

"I touched myself too, every single night thinking of what you could do to me," she admitted, noting his eyes were black with desire. "I laid in bed, my fingers slipping down to my pussy, circling my clit before sliding inside me. I was so wet, I was dripping on my sheets, imagining your cock, big and hard, fucking me like there was no tomorrow. I teased my nipples, pinching them. It was a poor substitute for you but I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to feel you, even only in my mind."

Growling, Klaus kissed her hard, invading her mouth with his tongue. His hands clutched at her waist, one wandering up her back to gently stroke at the silky skin. She arched against him, her bare breasts catching his attention.

He brought one to his mouth, sucking the nipple between his lips, flicking his tongue with a supernatural skill while his hand copied the movement with the other breast. Caroline grasped at at his shoulders to keep her balance over the erotic assault, her nails digging into his skin and threatening to draw blood.

Moaning loudly, she ground her hips against his shaft. As Klaus groaned into her skin, his other hand trailed down her stomach to caress her over her panties. He pushed the lingerie's hem aside, slipping his finger inside her folds, teasing her.

"God, Caroline, you're soaked wet. You're driving me mad."

He pumped two fingers inside her core, never stopping his ministrations on her breasts. Each time he withdrew his fingers, she whined at the loss of him, only to moan when he pushed back in. The sounds were hot and fucking sexy to his ear. Caroline trembled in his hands at his mercy.

"Klaus, please don't stop," she choked out. "I'm almost there."

His fingers worked faster, his mouth plucking at her nipple until he finally felt her walls flutter against his fingertips.

"Come for me love, let go."

She came around his fingers, so hard that her walls clenched like a vice.

\--

Caroline awoke with a start, sexually flustered after yet another dream about Klaus.

Unable to relax right away, she reached for her mobile on the nightstand, alight with a text. Reading with a smile, she eagerly replied to a message from the man himself.

I'll be in NY next week, want to meet up? -- Caroline

Noting the lateness of the hour, she tossed her cell phone back on the nightstand before surrendering to a more peaceful sleep.

\--

In another city, Klaus woke up feeling dazed and aroused from his own erotic dream when his phone dinged with a text.

Seeing it was from his goddess, he read it with a smirk. He would never admit it, but he felt anxious for the next week to come.

\--

The week crawled by, it seemed to Klaus.

Since the night of the dream, everything was heightened for him, his thoughts of Caroline shook him to his bones. He worried how a woman could get to him so fast. Every blonde on the street would trigger him with thoughts of her; each new experience somehow reminded him of her delighted reactions, it was like a curse.

A curse that would end by nightfall.

Caroline was in New York, implying she lived out of town. Fuck, we know nothing about each other and I'm acting like a love sick puppy. Wait, not love. This is so fucked up.

It was obvious that he was a wreck, pining over a girl he only knew by name. Needing a more concrete connection, he finally decided to text his mystery blonde.

Dinner tonight? I know a new place that we can go. -- Klaus

He only had to wait a minute to receive an answer.

Sure, text me when and where. -- Caroline

Her easy response made him smile, the slight defiance in wanting to meet him there noting a more casual tone to the evening. Well, casual worked just fine for him, as long as Caroline was there.

\--

After a week of stressing over the apartment search for an affordable place within walking distance of the new job, saying goodbye to her mother and friends, and ignoring the distracting thoughts about Klaus, Caroline felt settled in a good way once she stepped foot back in New York.

Her apartment was tiny, but homey, with the view of Central Park. She had ruthlessly saved since high school, putting every extra cent to the inevitable move where she wanted to be for her dream job. And icing on the cake, she was finally free to meet up with the guy she couldn't get out of her head.

Klaus.

His name felt branded in her brain, her spare moments spent over thinking their brief acquaintance. She felt crazy for growing attached to a man she didn't even know.

Her phone's ringtone shook Caroline from her musings, only to find a new text from Klaus. A smile turned up her lips automatically. Bad Caroline, you're getting clingy, stop it. Keep things casual and you won't get hurt.

She could do casual; she would keep the tone light, unassuming. Friends, fuckbuddies, whatever they were, Caroline could handle it.

I made reservations for 7 p.m. at Sophie's, if you'd care to meet. It's Southern comfort food, casual dress. -- Klaus

Tapping out a quick confirmation, Caroline figured she had five hours to kill until dinner. Her mom would be sending more of her things within the week, but there were still plenty of boxes and bags flooding her living room. With a huff, Caroline started the exacting process of unpacking putting everything where it belonged.

By the time she hung the last of her clothes, she had two hours left to get ready. Hopping in the shower, she took her time soaking in the hot water before tidily shaving the necessary bits. Once finished and moisturized, Caroline took to her fluffy bathrobe to begin the agony of choosing what to wear that night.

Appreciating his note about the restaurant's casual atmosphere, she still had too many options before her. She wanted to look sexy without trying too hard, something effortless. Deciding on a blue summer dress, Caroline also put thought into her lingerie. She wasn't a fool, she knew where the night would end and she didn't mind. Honestly, she was looking forward to it despite the risk Klaus wasn't a relationship guy. He had the rich, playboy thing written all over his face, but she would be smart and do what she could to avoid potential heartbreak.

Just in case she only had the one last night, though, Caroline broke out the really good lingerie. The white lace corset and panty set was almost see-through, but left enough to the imagination to hopefully drive Klaus wild. Setting out the red pumps to complete her outfit, she hurriedly curled her hair and put on minimal makeup to really make her red lipstick pop.

Double-checking the name of the restaurant and how to get there, Caroline hummed to herself as she locked up her brand new apartment and set off to meet Klaus.

\--

Already seated and waiting, Klaus was trying not to fidget with the sleeves of his Henley. A friend of his owned Sophie's, not one of those fancy restaurants with formal dining etiquette. The cozy warmth of the place was surpassed only by the good food they served, and he really hoped Caroline liked it.

Their relationship - or lack thereof - was something he needed to address, if only for his own piece of mind so he could stop thinking about her all the time. Not wanting to broach the topic first, however, Klaus decided to wait until Caroline brought it up.

His eyes would dart up every time the bell hanging over the door would ring, and finally he could see Caroline looking magnificent in a blue dress. He anxiously watched as she spoke to the hostess, standing and waving when she looked his way. "Hello, Caroline," he greeted, pecking her cheek before helping her into the chair.

"Hi," she answered shyly. "This place is nice."

Taking his own seat, Klaus tried not to stare. "You look beautiful. Have you been well?"

"Oh, thank you." Caroline coughed lightly, toying with the edge of the menu in front of her. "Moving day was a little tiring, but I'm well enough. Happy, even. And you?"

"Can't complain. I hadn't realized you weren't from the city," he baited, hoping she would fill in some of the blanks.

Giving a small laugh, she fought a wide smile. "Yeah, I'm from this small town in Virginia, but I was actually interviewing for my new job when I was here last. I guess we didn't talk much that day..."

Klaus chuckled, shaking his head. "We were indeed distracted at the time, if I remember correctly." He tossed her that infuriating smirk, the same one that haunted her dreams and personal sexy times.

Her cheeks flushed at the innuendo as she licked her lips, remembering just how they were distracted. Luckily, the waitress broke their staring contest to take their orders. After a moment, she brought them a rich red wine while they waited for their pasta. Sensing an opportunity, Caroline jumped at the downtime. "Maybe we should get to know each other this time. Like, what's your last name?"

And so they talked. She learned he was an artist with his own gallery that often featured other artists of varied acclaim. He had two brothers and a sister, but he didn't get along with his parents, one of the reasons he moved to the city from London. And his name was actually Niklaus Mikaelson, mostly used for signing his paintings.

Caroline told him about Mystic Falls, her new job at the magazine, her friends and her mother mother. She regaled him with Miss Mystic Falls stories and cheerleading power struggles in high school, making them both laugh.

By the end of the dinner, the air was easy between them, like they'd been friends for years. An awkward silence fell as they exited the restaurant, though, fraught with desire but unsure how to go about it. She wanted him bad, and she thought his dark looks over dinner meant he wanted her, too. Her hands couldn't stop fidgeting as she waited for a more definitive sign.

Klaus was just as nervous, wondering if she would be amenable to going home with him, or if the offer would be insulting. Deciding to take his chances, he steeled himself for disappointment as he finally met her eyes. "Care for a nightcap? I have a port wine at home I think you'd like."

Giving a shy smile, Caroline nodded. "I'd love that."

\--

This time, she was the one trapping him against the elevator wall.

The sexual tension was erupting between them on the way to his place, and he eagerly met her aggressive move. Pulling her hips toward him, his kiss turned fervent and desperate. One hand tangled deep in his curls as the other gently scratched his shirt-covered chest. A deep groan grew inside him, and he roughly palmed her ass.

Her moans had him hardening in his pants, only for the elevator doors to open, distracting them both. Caroline took a step back, twining her fingers through his to lead them to his apartment. He hurriedly opened the door before turning to look at her, skin flushed and hair wild with an appreciative smile at his similar state.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked, surprisingly nervous.

Slowly shaking her head, Caroline slid her hands in his hair again. She leaned to whisper in his ear. "I want you."

His frayed control snapped, and Klaus pulled her to the couch with him, helping her to straddle his lap. Cupping her face, he couldn't resist pecking her lips once, then twice before kissing her more fully. One of his hands spread against her back, pressing her body even closer to his. Their kisses were playful, his tongue teasing as he beckoned her to open up to him until she trembled in his lap.

Caroline ground her hips on his shaft, feeling him harden more and more with each movement. More turned on that he ever was in all his life, no other woman made Klaus feel like exploding this quickly.

Trailing kisses down to her collarbone, Klaus could feel her nipples hardening through her clothes as she continued grinding on his lap. For greater contact, her hands went to the hem of his shirt. His mouth leaving her skin only for a moment, he allowed her to pull it over his head before tossing it to the floor. Her mouth instantly latched onto his neck, sucking hard and leaving a mark. He moaned as she explored his body, tugging at the zipper of her dress to do some exploring of his own. At the first glance of what she was wearing underneath, though, his motions stopped altogether. Bringing his gaze back to her eyes, he saw her mischievous expression challenging him.

"You vixen," he accused, eyeing the way the corset pushed up her breasts. Her panties were equally distracting, the sheer fabric doing nothing to cover her. "I could come just from looking at you." Palming her breasts, he could feel the warmth from her center through his pants.

Needing the barrier gone, Klaus urged her off his lap so he could remove the rest of his clothes. Once bare, she moved to straddle him again when he stopped her. Picking up a remote control, he turned on the stereo. Jazz music filled the air as Caroline slipped out of her high heels. His eyes black with want and his cock hard as iron, he could feel the precum already dripping from him. Noting her hands twitching with desire, there was something else he wanted first.

"Dance for me."

Caroline never felt more aroused, the arrogant demand surprisingly erotic and welcome. Moving her hips slowly with the music, her hands drifted over her body. From her hips, over the bare stomach to her breasts, she cupped them to his avid interest. Flicking her thumbs against the corset-covered nipples, her moans were breathless as she slowly brought her hands up to her hair without breaking their gaze. She eagerly tracked each reaction, hungrily watching his cock twitch.

Klaus licked his lips, the lingerie teasing glimpses of Caroline's center as her hips swung to the beat. "Yes, just like that," he encouraged, digging his fingers into the couch. "Touch yourself for me, love."

Cupping herself over her panties, she didn't slip her fingers beneath the lace until he shot her a challenging smirk. She stroked her folds, lingering on her clit until the fabric covering her was drenched through. The bossy thing was a new kink for her, somehow turning her on even more.

His length throbbing, Klaus wanted to enjoy the performance as long as he could.

"Take them off." His voice was husky, almost whispering as he nodded to where he could clearly see her hand working through the lace.

She slowly retracted her hand only to tease the elastic band, bending flexibly to drag the panties down her long legs. Once at her feet, she gave a playful kick to toss them at his face.

Smirking, Klaus bit back a growl at how wet they were in hands, leaving her in just a corset and still dancing for him.

His gaze landed on her face, her wanton smile clearly enjoying the game. Her pussy glistened, her folds swollen and teasing him, her arousal thick in the air.

"Turn around."

Caroline did as he asked, sassily popping her ass to give a spectacular view of her pink center. His control was slipping, his cock slick with precum and begging for attention, but still he waited. Her hips swaying, she let her hands pass up her inner thighs, tantalizingly close to where he wanted to be. She gave a wicked glance over her shoulder.

"Do you like seeing me like this, Klaus? All wet and ready for you, just waiting for you to make me come? Or do you want to watch me do the job without you?"

"Sweetheart, you're driving me mad," he groaned. "Come here, but lose the corset. I want to see all of you."

She lowered the zipper, slowly letting the fabric fall. Her bare body flushed with want and excitement, she sauntered toward him. Caroline bent down to kiss him fully on the lips; she raised one leg to plant her foot on the couch next to him. With her heat spread before him, Klaus couldn't wait anymore. His hands were on her sex, stroking her folds and teasing her clit, greedily swallowing her pleasurable moans. When she pulled away, he leaned in closer to give her pussy a tender kiss before relaxing back into the couch.

"Make yourself come for me, love," Klaus ordered, his husky tone betraying his excitement.

Not bothering to move, one hand reached her bundle of nerves and Caroline stroked herself quickly. The need for release built like an inferno. Her other hand impatiently pumped two fingers into her, in and out. Letting out a cry at the sensation, she found her eyes couldn't bear to leave his.

Jealous, she watched Klaus massage his shaft as he watched her, too. His eyes never left her pussy, licking his lips, pumping harder every time she let out a moan. Caroline felt close to seeing stars, desperate to fall over the brink of her orgasm. Her fingers moved in earnest until her body convulsed in climax, waves of pleasure washing down on her. She was grateful for Klaus's hands steadying her hips as she struggled to keep her balance.

Wanting to finish inside her, he nudged her hands away with his nose to lick her clean. He feasted on her like a starved man, needing more.

"I want you inside me," Caroline sighed when her vision cleared.

Klaus let out a moan that sounded like a "yes," and pulled his face away from her sex to bring her closer. Settled once again in his lap, one thrust had Caroline seeing stars again - though he was a beautiful sight himself. His face was one of hedonistic pleasure, open mouth wet with her and eyes slammed shut in focus. Kissing him furiously, Caroline rocked her hips along his length.

"You're the sexiest woman I've ever met, sweetheart. A goddess," he said through clenched teeth. "I need you hard and fast, I promise we can do slow later. Fuck me."

The dirty talk worked for her, and Caroline started to ride him fast. Taking his cock deeper within her, her ass slapped against his thighs as her fingers dug into his shoulders. Back arched, her breasts bounced in his face, and he automatically took a nipple into his mouth to play. His hands squeezed her ass, helping to keep her motion smooth and pleasurable for them both. The room was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking, her breathy moans panting against his ear.

His hips thrust upward, meeting her downward stroked and filling her intently.

"Yes," she gasped. "Don't stop, make me come all over you!"

Recognizing the flutter of her inner walls, Klaus increased his pace, thrusting deeper and faster.

"I'm coming!" Her walls gripped his shaft tightly, and Klaus fought to keep his rhythm until he came with a loud growl. His release filled her as they rode out their orgasms together.

Her forehead fell to his shoulder, and Klaus leaned his head into the contact as they caught their breath. His pleasure-hazed vision clearing, Klaus nudged his way to her lips for a tender kiss. He slipped from inside her to carry her to bed; pulling the sheet over them both, he tiredly pecked her lips once more before falling asleep.

\--

Caroline woke up feeling dazed, but utterly satisfied. The king size bed held her with soft black sheets and the fluffiest pillow, though it took her a moment to realize she wasn't in her bedroom. Feeling a weight slung across her waist, she looked down to see a man's arm snugly crooked around her. Memories from the night before, both dinner and the delicious aftermath, flooded her mind; she and Klaus had slept together again, and it had been perfect.

She turned her head to see him completely relaxed: eyes closed, hair slightly mussed from sleep, lips parted as he breathed evenly, in and out. She felt warm remembering just what those lips felt like on her body. An embarrassed flush at the memory of dancing for him heated her face; she had never done anything like that before, but the eroticism and his enjoyment was totally worth it. The way his eyes blackened in desire, his cock twitching, the way he all but fucked her with his eyes was completely maddening. Rolling over to face him fully, Caroline let her eyes roam over his body. She had left marks all over his torso, but her gaze was distracted by the happy dream he seemed to be having, considering his cock was already half hard. Licking her lips, the sight inspired her. Let's wake you up, honey.

As gently as possible, she nudged Klaus to lie on his back and slid the sheet down his body. He startled her with a sudden, deep breath, but a quick peek showed him to still be asleep. Placing a soft kiss on his lips, she soon settled on her knees to face his erection up close.

Slowly, Caroline wrapped her hand around him and lightly stroked, carefully watching his face for a reaction. His dreamy moan was all she needed to start applying kisses along his length, though she kept her eyes on his fluttering eyelashes. Completely hard and whimpering in his sleep, Klaus was nearly awake when she made her move; licking her lips, she took all of him into her mouth and sucked hard. She took her time tasting him, laving her tongue around his delicious cock.

Lurching from sleep, an incredibly horny Klaus found himself flat against the bed with tousled blonde curls covering his lap and a warm mouth sliding up his dick. Is this a dream? he thought, only to curse at the light graze of teeth against his sensitive skin. His head fell back against the pillow, one hand digging into her hair while the other fisted into the sheets.

Hearing him moan, Caroline lifted her face to see his almost crazed look. His cock popped from her mouth and she gave a toothy smile. "Good morning, Klaus."

"Good morning indeed, love. What are you doing?" Klaus asked breathless.

"You were still sleeping when I woke up, and I just needed to feel you," Caroline pouted, jerking him off all the while. "May I continue, please?" The puppy dog eyes were a gift from the devil, as she clearly already knew what his answer would be.

His eyes closed when her palm rubbed a particularly sensitive spot. He moaned, "Please."

Caroline quickly she returned her mouth down his length, humming when he hit the back of her throat. Falling into a smooth rhythm, she sucked Klaus off until he was a panting mess on the bed. When she was more comfortable with the deep sensation, she worked in a swallow or two, which had him near growls.

"Caroline, love, I'm going to come," he warned between gritted teeth. Her response was to suck harder and faster until she felt his balls contract; his hand on her head because insistent in pushing her to take more, until his release finally came. Cum filled her mouth, spilling a little on the sides of her lips when he just couldn't stop. "Caroline!" Klaus moaned tiredly.

Caroline let his softened cock fall from her mouth before sitting back on her legs, shamelessly meeting his gaze and swallowing every drop of his cum. Her index finger delicately swiped up the extra that lingered on her mouth, and she gave an exaggerated moan at the taste of that as well. "Good morning!" she chirped happily, laughing at him lying boneless and breathing hard on the bed.

"That," he sighed, trying to catch his breath, "was fucking unbelievable. You have a magic mouth, sweetheart." Waking up to Caroline sucking him off wasn't what he expected, but Klaus had never had a better morning. The space between them suddenly felt too far, and he wanted her closer. "Come here," he said, raising an arm for her to lay with him.

Crawling toward him, Caroline set her head on his chest and let her fingers wander across his skin. For a few minutes, they merely enjoyed each other's presence, ignoring the deeper stirrings within them that spoke of more than just lust - neither was ready to admit that. They just fell asleep again, wrapped in a warm embrace.

\--

Klaus was the first to awake that time. He watched Caroline sleep for a few moments, taking in her beauty hardly believing that he could be so lucky. She was so full of light and happiness, every smile causing a warm feeling inside him. That warmth spreading through his chest was unfamiliar, but he craved more of it. As much as he wanted to play it safe and keep things casual, his heart clearly had other ideas.

Falling in love was dangerous, and Caroline was deadly in the sense he knew she would break his heart. Love was a weakness, but he didn't know if he could be strong enough to just stop seeing her. The thought of cutting her from his life - as suddenly as she appeared in it - made his chest ache. With his mind and heart at such odds, someone was bound to get hurt.

Lost in his musings, Klaus was thankfully distracted when Caroline's eyes opened. Meeting her gaze, it all made sense. His heart was going to win the fight, and he didn't care that he lacked the strength to walk away - he just hoped the heartache would be worth it. Leaning toward her, he brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. He cupped her cheek, pecking her nose to make her smile.

Biting her lip at the adorable picture he made, Caroline thread her fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes in content. She kissed him once, twice, then pulled back just to look at him. For a few seconds, they remained quiet and still before a ring sounded from the living room. 

"That's my phone." Caroline whispered, though she made no move to get up.

"Leave it." Klaus pulled her more tightly against him, grazing his nose along her cheek and ducking down to place a warm, wet kiss on her neck.

Continuing his kisses, Klaus smirked in triumph when the phone stopped ringing - only to start again. Falling back to the bed, he reluctantly removed his hands from her. "I don't think it'll stop ringing, sweetheart."

Unable to resist a peck on his lips, she giggled at his childish game of turning away. With a hard won kiss against his ear, a still nude Caroline went to retrieve her phone, stopping at his door to look back and wink at catching him ogling her ass.

Klaus closed his eyes, rubbing his hand across his face before shutting himself in the bathroom to give Caroline some privacy. Looking himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but notice that he seemed genuinely happy for the first time in years. There was this lightness to his expression that took him off guard. More than that, it spurred his decision put his bets on making it work with Caroline; in the end, a real relationship with her could be worth everything.

\--

The call had been from Caroline's work, assigning her to help with a photo shoot and ruining her plans for a day in Klaus's bed. Walking back into the bedroom, she saw Klaus washing his face through the bathroom door. "Hey, that was work, I have to go," she explained in a sad voice. "Can we do this again sometime?"

"Oh," Klaus sighed, disappointed she was leaving already. "Of course, yes. I'll be at the gallery all afternoon, but I'm free for the weekend. Just text or call when you want to meet up." He winced at how desperate he sounded, but he didn't want Caroline to slip through his fingers; she engaged him in a way past flings never did. Klaus could see himself coming home to find her waiting, going to fancy dinners with her or just relaxing over takeaway. He knew casual sex wouldn't be enough for him. She hadn't even left yet, and he missed her. If only to himself, he could admit he wanted to spend all his time with her. It was that uncomfortable truth that had him nervously waiting for her answer.

Caroline gave him a megawatt smile, though, pushing her hair behind her ear as her body flushed a pretty pink. "Tonight should be good. I mean, if you want to do something, I don't know." Clearing her throat, she fought her sudden nerves. "I mean, did you want to do something tonight?" Over her little bout of bravery, she glanced down to her toes. What are you doing acting like a teenager, Caroline? For fuck's sake, you're still naked.

"I'd love that," Klaus answered with a smile, enjoying her uncharacteristic bashfulness. He took his time looking at her, the beautiful woman was like a goddess standing nude in his bathroom. Licking his lips, his eyes snagged on her breasts, the nipples stiff in the chilly morning. "How much time do you have before you have to be at work?"

He smirked as she knowingly checked her phone, eyebrow raised in consideration. "Enough to take a shower," she decided. "Care to join me?"

Klaus didn't need to be asked twice, already kissing and pulling her closer. His hands roamed her body, greedily taking in the feel of her ass before lifting her. She gasped, her long legs rising to lock around his hips. Walking into the shower, he pressed Caroline against the wall so he could slip a hand up to turn on the water. The hot steam built quickly as his erection rocked into her core, the motion driving them both crazy with want. Peppering kisses along her neck, he lingered on her skin until her hips were undulating, needy for satisfaction. With a hard suck on her pulse point, he moved to smirk against her ear.

"Oh, love. I'm going to fuck you from behind until you can't stand," he whispered, his hands toying with a breast and massaging her ass.

Caroline gave a breathy moan at the dirty promises, eagerly turning to face the wall as soon as he set her back on the ground. She pitched forward, and her ass created a damn fine picture thrust back in the falling water. When Klaus latched onto her neck, his hands cradling her breasts to play with her nipples, she couldn't help the loud moans streaming from her mouth.

She thought only porn stars sounded like that, but clearly she had been having sex with the wrong people if Klaus could pull such pleasure from her.

"Yes, just like that," she nearly screamed, frustrated that he wasn't inside her yet. "Please, Klaus, I need you to fuck me. I want to come all over your cock, please. Just fuck me!"

Hearing her beg brought Klaus to the breaking point, nudging her head to the side so he could reach for deep and needy kiss as he drove his hard length inside her. The scorching wet was nothing to the shower they were in, and he groaned knowing how turned on she was for him - because of him. He forced himself to temper his thrusts to ease into a rhythm, not wanting to come so soon. "God, Caroline, that dirty mouth of yours is such a fucking turn on." All the way inside her, he stilled for a moment, allowing her to adjust and testing his limits. When Caroline started to move her hips, he gratefully took the hint and started thrusting again, hard and fast.

"You're so wet and tight, it's like your pussy was made for me," he panted in her ear.

"Yes, fuck me harder, please don't stop."

Her moans had turned to mewling, and his control snapped. He pounded her madly, hormones raging with pleasure. He didn't even notice his hand leaving her body, only to spank her hard on the butt, until he heard the crack on her skin. He froze automatically, afraid to push her too far.

"Yes," Caroline moaned, pushing her hips back into him insistently. "That's right, I've been a naughty girl. Spank me."

Taking that as approval, he spanked her again, noticing that she went wetter every time his hand went down against her backside. When her walls started to flutter around his cock, he gripped her hips to push faster and harder until her walls clamped on him and Caroline all but screamed as her orgasm hit. Three more pumps and his own release curled his toes, spilling deep inside her while her name fell from his lips like a prayer.

They came down from their highs slowly, resting against the shower wall with him still inside her.

"Well, that was a nice surprise." Klaus said, pulling out of her. "I didn't think you'd like to be spanked."

Caroline turned to face him with a wicked smile. "Neither did I, but I hope it happens again." She tipped her head back into the spray, but Klaus's hand rose to her neck to pull her in for a kiss.

"It will," he promised, already reaching for the soap to wash her, thrilled at the idea of her smelling like him all day.

\--

The gallery had plenty of work to keep him busy: calling clients, meeting with new artists, painting a bit of his own. No matter what he did, his mind always seemed to turn to the blonde queen dominating his every thought. The clock hit three in the afternoon, and he couldn't take it anymore; he needed to do something about his focus. Pulling out his cell phone, he carefully typed out a quick text, hoping it didn't come across as too cloying.

I should be done at the gallery around 6, if you still wanted to meet up tonight? -- Klaus

Caroline barely took a minute to respond, his cell phone vibrating in his hand.

Of course! I can't stop thinking about that shower today, I'm wet just thinking about it. ;) -- Caroline

Her answer shocked Klaus. Is she sexting? Full of surprises, this woman. Not one to be left out, he typed an answer, already feeling the effect she had on him.

Damn, sweetheart, you've got me turned on at work. -- Klaus

Forcing himself to put the phone back in his pocket, Klaus took a deep breath; she was going to be the death of him one day. The proof was in the way his heart spiked at the instant vibration of her reply. He yanked out his phone, locking himself in his office before he allowed himself to look at the text.

Yeah, well, I'm considering taking a break on the photo shoot just to touch myself. You left me wanting more of you. -- Caroline

His cock hardened at the message, an impulse helped by the fact he was the only one in the gallery. Not bothering to mind his professionalism, Klaus all but ran to lock the front door before settling back in his office to make the most of Caroline's naughty texts.

I want more of you, too. I'm already hard thinking of you, remembering how your mouth felt on my cock. Sucking and licking, you swallowed every drop of me. -- Klaus

He opened his pants to stroke himself, images of Caroline on her knees pleasuring him, moaning around him, driving him mad.

Are you touching yourself? -- Caroline

With his right hand still pumping himself, he awkwardly typed using his left.

Yes, but I wish it were you. -- Klaus

He put his phone down and closed his eyes, pumping harder and faster, with her moans replaying in his head over and over again. It wasn't long until he felt his legs tighten, the signs of his orgasm coming fast. He put his other hand on top of his cock and let himself go, coming with a strangled cry. Cleaning himself up in the bathroom, he couldn't help but smile at the latest message.

God, that's so hot. 6:30, my place. Don't be late or I'll make you pay. -- Caroline

Another text came through with her address. Glancing at the clock, Klaus figured he'd best get some rest at home before the big night they had planned.

\--

Time was moving far too slowly Caroline. She already loved her job, but the promise of amazing sex with Klaus was really tempting and she couldn't wait to get off work. Fighting to keep her focus on the photo shoot, her mind kept wandering back to Klaus. When she found herself doing the same task three times in a row, however, she took a deep breath and forced the image of him touching himself away. The sooner she got her shit together, the sooner she could go home.

With that mindset, Caroline was ready to power through the final hour, then she would be free.

The shoot wrapped around 5:30, and she quickly packed up her things to get home in time to freshen up. She spent the brief commute thinking about what to do with Klaus that night; sex with him was like a revelation, and she wanted to explore their chemistry even more. Mentally cataloguing what was in her apartment for experimentation, the obvious choice being the vibrator she kept in her nightstand. It was a good option, but she didn't know how to go about presenting it. She'd never used the it with a partner, which sounded fun, but she couldn't just say, 'Hey, want to make me come with this vibrator?'

Could she?

She needed a plan.

Finally home with less time than she needed to really primp, Caroline quickly showered and shaved the necessary areas. On her way out of the bathroom, she tripped on an empty box she had unpacked earlier. Inspiration hit, and she decided to drop the vibe in there, leaving it on the kitchen table for him to find. She could ask him for help in moving the box, only for him to see her favorite toy innocently waiting for him to use it.

It was a good plan, if she could just ensure he saw exactly what he was moving. Worth a shot, anyway.

Fifteen minutes before he was set to arrive, however, Caroline realized she was still wearing only a towel. Picking out some lacy lingerie in red, she covered them with just a silk robe - there was no way she would bother stressing over an outfit he would peel from her in half the time it'd take for her to choose it in the first place. She rushed through her light makeup routine, giving her extra time to curl her hair, fluffing it a bit to look wild and sexy.

To give her something to do while she waited for Klaus to show, she went to the kitchen and opened a bottle of red wine. Setting out two glasses, the doorbell rang before she could pour herself a small, bolstering sip.

This is it.

\--

Klaus had taken a nap after leaving the gallery, needing the rest before his big night with Caroline. He was happy to see her again, and he wanted to make sure it wouldn't be the last time. He put together a quick dinner before hopping in the shower, his curls damp as he pulled on a dark Henley on his way out the door at six on the dot. After thinking about the woman all day, that was as patient as he was willing to be.

Making his way the address she texted, he found himself smiling at her nameplate by the building's buzzer. He pushed the button, wanting to play it cool.

He got to the address that she sent and parked his car, and ringed her apartment.

"Who is it?" Klaus smiled again at her adorably chipper voice.

"It's me, love."

"Come on in." The door clicked open, and Klaus eagerly let himself in, though he made himself keep a smooth pace from the elevator to her door before knocking. When Caroline opened the door, though, he felt his jaw go slack, his effort at playing it cool for naught. Her silky robe left nothing to the imagination and had him hardening in his pants. Damn, I didn't see that coming, he thought.

She smiled and stepped aside for him to enter, and he thought the cozy space fit her. The pale yellow walls probably caught a lot of light from the big window with a view of Central Park. The place looked good, even with a few boxes still lying on the floor. "It suits you," he told Caroline. "Still unpacking, I see?"

Smirking, Caroline knew it was time to put her plan in action. Before she could ask Klaus for his help, though, she tripped on the damn box herself - the one with her special surprise. Well, that's all fucked up now. Good job, Caroline, she thought.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed, falling. Klaus managed to catch her, pulling her up by her waist.

"That's ok, sweetheart, you're ok," he soothed, making sure she wasn't hurt. He glanced to the floor to pick up the extra box, only to find what had spilled from it.

A vibrator.

His eyes widened and he turned to Caroline to see her reaction, but she was apparently too flustered to notice. Taking advantage of her distraction, Klaus acted. "Well, well, well," he said, gleefully picking up the toy and giving it a thorough lookover. "What is this doing here?"

Caroline opened and closed her mouth, trying to come up with an explanation, but she couldn't seem to find her voice.

Hoping they might play with it together, Klaus wanted to charm the embarrassed blush off her cheeks. "Tell me, do you use this often?"

If anything, her blushed deepened, though her voice was more solid in her desire. "Yes." Maybe her plan would work out after all.

Klaus smirked and stepped closer. "Do you mind me using it on you tonight? I've never had the pleasure before, and I'm quite curious." He watched her reaction carefully, her eyes timidly meeting his with a little smile.

"I don't mind," she said.

Great answer.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Caroline asked with a look of pure desire, her shyness easily giving way to the turn-on of him handling her vibrator.

"Yes, definitely," he replied. She led him to her room, and he greedily watched the robe pool at her feet to reveal delicious red lace.

At his reverent look, Caroline wanted nothing more than to give herself fully to the man who looked at her like a treasure. Exploring her more submissive side was a curiosity for her, and she figured Klaus would be quite amenable. "So, how do you want me?" she asked in a sensual voice, dragging a finger across her collarbone, down between her breasts, then stopping at the edge of her panties.

Klaus understood right away that she wanted him to make the decisions, and he wasn't about to complain. Taking off his shirt and fumbling with his belt, he said, "I want you naked, love. Get on the bed." He let his pants drop to the floor, his fingers toying with the vibrator on his way to Caroline, who happily complied.

Kneeling next to her, Klaus bent to kiss her left thigh, licking the skin and biting lightly, his eyes never leaving hers. Caroline propped herself on her elbows and opened her legs for him, showing how much she was enjoying the game, her pussy already glistening with arousal. Klaus passed a finger across her slit; he brought the wetness, to his mouth, moaning at her unique flavor. Before he could get too distracted, he focused on the vibrator and how it worked. It had three speeds, easily controlled by a small dial. "You're already wet, sweetheart. Time to play a little."

Turning the vibrator on low, Klaus teasingly dragged it up and down her slit. Covered in her juices, he eased it into her pussy. Caroline fell back on the bed, whimpering at the contact. He increased the vibration and pushed for a faster rhythm, in and out, and he was getting off her watching her growing pleasure.

With her obvious arousal dripping on the bed, he wanted to taste her so badly. Klaus lowered his head to lick at her clit, smirking into her folds when a quick flick caused her to cry out. Dragging his tongue down to where the vibrator was sliding easily, he lapped just beneath her entrance, trying to catch every bit of her.

Sitting down, Klaus coaxed her to roll over, laying her ass up in his lap. He changed the speed of the vibrator inside her, lightly massaging her clit with the juices streaming from her. Her face was torn with pleasure as she pressed her cheek to the comforter. "Love, I want to try something."

Caroline opened her eyes, hazily looking back at Klaus. "What?" she asked, breathless as his wet finger traced around the vibrator and moved upward. Nearing her other entrance, he rubbed the sensitive spot with the slightest pressure. The small muscles contracted automatically, and her eyes flicked up to his in surprise.

"You don't have to, and I'll stop as soon as you say," Klaus promised, hoping she would let him have her like that. He had never been into ass play, but her wanton moans were driving him mad and he wanted to try it with her. Her gaze seemed conflicted for a few moments, though she gave a decisive nod.

"Just be careful, I've never done this before," Caroline warned, gasping as his finger applied more pressure to finally enter her. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but when he pulled out, she actually missed the feeling. The slick coating of her juices allowed him to glide easily in and out of her while his other hand moved to stroke her clit. With the vibrating toy inside her, Caroline wanted to scream with the overwhelming sensations. "Klaus, yes! Don't stop. This feel so good, please, don't stop!"

Her begging cries urging him on, Klaus moved his fingers more quickly on both sides of her until she was coming wildly in his lap. He slowed his motions, withdrawing from her ass completely to lower the vibrator's speed, working her through the throes of her massive orgasm. Bringing a finger to his lips, he sucked the digit dry of her release as he pulled the toy from her completely. Her body was flushed and sweaty, but she looked so beautiful to him. "How was that? Did I hurt you?"

She gave a tired chuckle, closing her eyes and running a hand through her hair. Blearily, she met his concerned eyes with a tired smile. "It was fucking fantastic," she assured him, her attention drifting to his hard cock. Licking her lips, she dragged her fingers down his chest. "How about we take care of you now?"

Laughing, Klaus climbed on top of her without hesitation. Her legs opened wide in invitation, and he thrust into her very wet center. They sighed at the friction, and Klaus dropped his forehead to hers. "Yes, love, let's take care of me now," he growled. Kissing her wildly, his hips pulled back until just the tip of his cock was inside her, only to drive back in fast and hard. He nipped at her lips, sucking greedily on her tongue. "Caroline, this is going to be quick," he said, bucking harder.

A large hand covered her breast, tweaking her nipple a few times before Klaus lowered his mouth to suck. Once it was a pretty red, he moved to the other side without stopping his hips. Caroline cried out at the feeling of him, his thrusts ruthless and just the way she liked. "Harder, please, fuck me harder!"

Klaus groaned at her demand, raising one of her legs to his shoulder while he pounded mercilessly. His hand dropped to rub her clit, feeling her walls clench around him like a vice. "Yes, love! That's it, let go. Please, I can't hold back any longer," he warned in a low tone. "Come for me, come around my cock." His rhythm grew erratic as she climaxed, her moans stoking his desire as he drove deeper into her center. With a final thrust, he let out his own cry of her name, his hot release filling her as her hips spasmed to keep him going.

When his orgasm faded, Klaus fell to her side but needed to kiss her. He met her mouth lovingly, brushing his lips against her nose and cheeks, their chests heaving in the afterglow.

\--

As they neared sleep, they both had the same thought, wishing it would be like this forever -- that when the time came, they might be ready to spend all eternity together.

.


End file.
